1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to buffered shafts and more particularly to a rotating torque transmission buffered shaft which can transmit the torque force, generated from the power output of a vehicle or an engine through a gearbox or an automatic transmission device, to roll or rotate the tires.
2. Description of Related Art
According to the fact, regardless what the form to install an engine and driving wheels is, there must be a complete transmission line, namely a transmission shaft, between the engine and the engine-driven wheels in order to output the power of an engine to the wheels through the clutch, gearbox, transmission shaft, transmission assembly, and finally axle beam, that makes the tires to rotate and thus to drive the vehicle. Once the part of the transmission shaft is damaged, worn, deformed, and loss of dynamic balance can cause the car to make unusual noise and vibration while in driving. In worse cases, such condition can lead to damage to relevant parts. Besides, the transmission shaft is a rotary member of high rotation speed and with little support, and therefore having dynamic balance is critically important.
However, when a vehicle is travelling, changing gear or moving along an uneven road, the vehicle will generate more engine power which causes significant differences in speed ratio between tires as well as the transmission rotation speed to overload instantaneously leading to an unbalanced torque value and causing damage to the engine, gearbox, and differential device. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.